Advances
by sydeyful
Summary: After some time without each other, f!Inquisitor Rae, decided to take things into her own hands.


Cullen walked into the room, expecting to see the Inquisitor reading. One of her favorite pass time when she wasn't goofing off or solving the world's problems. Lately, their relationship had been blossoming into something less than professional. So far, they've made love twice, and it was amazing. As of late, they haven't had much time for their "activities" because of his planning of strategies and Rae's running about closing the tears and killing demons. And lately her advances have become rather amusing to Cullen.  
>But, due to her… confident approaches, he never knew what to expect when he walked into her quarters. And this was the most interesting atempt at intimacy yet.<br>There on all fours, was the Inquisitor bent over looking under her bed for something. But her rear wasn't what caught his attention. It was her wearing only a very short night shirt and displaying her, apparently new, small clothes. The small clothes covered her from the front but became rather thin as it reached her rear. And it was very lacey.  
>"Hello Advisor, is there something you wanted?", she asked, but Cullen could the smile in her voice, she knew exactly what he was doing to him.<br>He cleared his throat, his erection growing larger with every moment he saw his lover's backside,"Yes, Inquisitor. But as you clearly have tried to distract me from my original point of being here, I think I have new intentions."  
>Rae stood on her knees and faced him, a grin on her face. Cullen honestly couldn't believe how beautiful she was, her elven features somehow enhanced her facial structure into something he had never seen before, her icy blue eyes looked at him with great humor in them.<br>He took two large strides and leftover her to her feet and kissed her hard. He wanted to have their kisses be soft and gentle, each taking their time. But there wasn't any more control left within either of them. It had been to long since they felt the passionate touches of the other.  
>Even though she hadn't had much experience when it came to sexual experiences but she had always been confident in her ability to turn him on, among other things. So it came to no surprise when she let her hang drift between them and slid her hands down his pants, gently gripping Cullen's hardness. He held in his groans, determined to have her screaming his name before she had the satisfaction of making him cum first.<br>He took her hands, pushed her to the bed, and pinned her hands above her head. Though he devoted much of his life to the Chantry, he enjoyed seeing his lover in this position a great deal. When he thought about it, he loved the thought of her being displayed to him.  
>Cullen interrupted the kisses and just looked down at Rae. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were half-open, she was already breathing heavily. He started to nibble along her jaw line, moving to her neck. He took the time to leave multiple love marks, not where anyone could see them when she wore her everyday attire, but enough so both of them knew that they were there. He needed to make sure she kept up her professional appearance, but smiled when he though about how unprofessional she actually was, some might consider her immature.<br>"Cullen, what are you smiling about?", she asked with one eyebrow raised.  
>He muzzled her neck and simply said,"You."<br>Rae smiled and kissed him more gently than they had been before. Loving that they had met and stayed together even throughout this war.  
>But they finally couldn't take it anymore and quickly stripped each other of their clothing, usually they would have more foreplay involved, but they needed to feel each other. Inside and out. It took her by pleasant surprise when he buried his hard length inside of her. Waiting a moment for her to adjust, due to her lack of experience.<br>Cullen started a steady pace but then sped up quickly, Rae had one hand buried in his hair and one hand gripping his back, scratching him lightly. One of his hands gripped the bed sheets tightly and lifted one of Rae's legs so he had an angle to thrust into.  
>The room was filled with Cullen's grunts and the Inquisitor's breathy moans. Their climaxes were fastly approaching, she was tightening around his length. And after a few more thrusts, Rae came harder than she had before and squeezed him so tightly he came immediately after.<br>They lay there afterwards, lightly sweaty bodies as close as they could be and they both had never experienced anything better than that moment. His weight on top of hers, not enough to crush but close enough to feel comfort.  
>After a few minutes, he raised his head, eyes filled with apparent love. Cullen looked at her and said,"I love you more than anything that has or could ever exist."<br>Rae had never heard those words uttered to her, never thought she could be cared for so much. She kissed him hard and whispered," I love you too. So much."


End file.
